A Quacky Situation
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: As Itachi watches his younger brother chase birds away from their yard, he thinks nothing could be cuter. He is corrected. Chibi fic.


Hahaha.. Oh, Sasuke. You and your duck butt hair~

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE DUCK IN THIS! MEH!**

* * *

><p><em>A Quacky Situation<em>

_Quack, quack. Quack, quack._

A large yellow feathered bird quacked loudly as it made a flying leap over the fence of the Uchiha estate. It's large yellow wings flapped as it braced to land on the ground and it's big, webbed orange feet created the perfect sort of padding to take the impact.

Little five-year-old Uchiha Sasuke ran through the yard, chasing birds away from areas of the yard where they landed in flocks. His older brother, Itachi, sat nearby on one of the bamboo planked walkways that connected the entire estate. Watching his little brother, he wore a smile.

"They just won't stay away!" Little Sasuke exclaimed like the birds landing in their yard was annoying him, though his happy laughter as he chased the birds away gave off a whole different feeling. Itachi laughed from where he sat. Watching his little brother shoo some birds away with wild movements of his short arms, Itachi caught sight of yellow suddenly standing behind his dear little brother. His eyebrows raised.

_Quack!_

"Ow!"

Little Sasuke quickly jumped forward and whirled around, holding a spot on the back of his head as he looked to see what had just poked him roughly in the back of the head. Before him stood a duck that was, surely, his size. Little Sasuke gaped.

"Hey!" He whined out. "What was that for?" The youngest Uchiha child said, pouting.

_Quack, quack!_ The duck rebelled.

"Oh, you quack! Shoo, shoo!" Sasuke tried to shoo the large bird away like he had the other, smaller flyers. The duck jumped back slightly, fluttering it's wings.

"Hmph!" Sasuke huffed and turned away. He didn't like ducks; they were so loud! The little boy caught sight of another flock of birds having landed a few yards away and gasped happily, taking off to chase them. Itachi's lips twitched into a smirk.

As soon as little Sasuke took off after the birds the duck took off in hot pursuit of the little boy. Itachi watched as the duck flapped it's wings all the while, starting to move it's head to nip at Sasuke.

"Ow!" Sasuke shrieked as he got a nipping bite to the butt, courtesy of the orange beak of the crazed duck. Sasuke's hands flew to cover his bottom and he looked over his shoulder, gasping. "Go away!" He said, one hand moving to shoo the duck again.

This time, the duck moved to peck with it's thankfully soft beak at Sasuke's head. "Quit it!" Sasuke shrieked. The little boy ran away from the duck, who followed suit.

Itachi watched the two run all around the yard, scaring off any birds that landed like Sasuke had originally wanted to all the while.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed as the bird chased him. The little boy watched his older brother smile and throw up a small wave and he scowled. "Help me!"

Itachi let the duck chase his little brother around the yard, knowing full well the duck couldn't really hurt Sasuke. It was only nipping, meaning it wasn't a serious threat.

Needless to say, Itachi did eventually step in and rescue his little brother from the ranting duck. He shooed it away and got it to actually leave before taking Sasuke inside.

Sasuke wasn't hurt, not even having gotten small baby bruises from the duck's nipping. That didn't stop the little boy from demanding to be given a kiss everywhere he said hurt, however.

And so the two brothers spent the next half hour tending to Sasuke's clearly imaginary pains. Sasuke pointed to places that hurt and Itachi kissed them better and, at the end, Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead and kissed that better, too.

Itachi apologized for not stepping in and took Sasuke's hand, leading him off towards the kitchen to see about lunch.

All through lunch Itachi wondered where the renegade duck had come from, seeing as how there weren't many ducks around these parts, but the boy simply smiled at the thought of the duck's pursuit of his little brother.

Who didn't like watching their adorable little brother run, squealing, as a duck nipped at it playfully? True, Sasuke had been distressed, but he hadn't been in serious danger and the situation had been _far_ too cute for Itachi to stop.

The next day the duck came back and, after chasing little Sasuke around some more, it stopped and ruffled it's feathers, quacking at Sasuke. From then on the duck followed the little Uchiha heir every time he turned around, following closely behind him.

Sasuke eventually became flattered that the duck liked him and named him Quakers.

From then on Uchiha Sasuke liked ducks and, after being told by a loud-mouthed boy at school, Uzumaki Naruto, that his hair looked like a "duck's butt" he had been thrilled.

Itachi didn't particularly like the statement from the blonde child, but he had to admit...

_He saw the resemblence._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cue end of, in my opinion, cute oneshot. I liked this one, though it was short. Meh~ The name could be better...<em>


End file.
